Sweet Chocolate and Sinful Secrets
by calleyrose
Summary: a certain short captain is running around with secrets these days...well, secret to be exact! as in just one; one extremely hot, sinful secret. Hitsugaya/Ulquiorra; smut/lemon


**AN: **This is my first smut/yaoi! well...first yaoi anyways :-) Merry Christmas everybody and enjoy!

**ps. **don't own Bleach, duh!

**WARNING: **obviously a yaoi! don't like, don't read ^_^

"Caaaaptaiiiiiinnnn!" Matsumoto squealed as she rounded the corner. White hair shifted as Hitsugaya's head rose; a teal eye twitching as his head began to ach with the promise of a migraine. "What is it, lieutenant?" His voice was rich and barely concealed his aggravation towards the busty blonde. "Are you going to go drinking with us?" Already knowing the answer, she pouted slightly in hopes that he would change his mind. "No." She sighed and watched as his head angled back down and his hands reached for more of the paperwork crowding his desk.

"Why do you always stay cooped up in your office? You could use a good time and something to loosen you up." Her tone was suggestive and Hitsugaya knew she wasn't talking about sake. It was an old conversation and he did not want to discuss it again. "I get out just fine and I am as loose as I need to be." The words come out clipped and Matsumoto knew not to push her captain; this time.

What she didn't know was that he was far looser than anyone realized. What no one knew was that he no longer spent his late nights in his office; no longer did he spend his nights alone. What nobody seemed to notice were the small smiles that lingered when his thoughts drifted to his…..love? Is that what he was, is? A brilliant smile graced his features as aqua orbs brightened. _**Yes! That's what he is; love and not just a lover.**_

Smile still fixed to his face, Hitsugaya glanced at the clock and hoped. 11:27; perfect! Using the grace and skill he acquired from years of battling hollows, he dashed around his desk and out the door. **Thump, thu-thump, thump…..** His heart always beat faster no matter how many times he's seen him, touched him, held him. His skin burned with the memory of warm, lingering hands and a sweet, hot tongue.

He stepped through the wooden doors and imagined them disappearing behind him like they always did. They always met in the _land of the living._ It was the best place; safest for both of them. Impatient eyes scanned the familiar area and, upon finding nothing, entered the small cabin. It was empty just like he hoped. He moved to the panty, grabbed the special item and hurried to his favorite room.

Practiced fingers stripped his white captain's cloak and black kimono from his form. Toned muscles sheathed in alabaster skin flexed as the clothes were discarded carelessly. Now standing naked, Hitsugaya grabbed the condiment and hopped onto the queen sized, deep sea green sheets that were soft as silk, but not as slick. Once soundly in the center, exited fingers dipped into the sugary substance and spread it in a Y pattern over his chest, being sure to put extra over his nipples. It was smeared on his hips and up his inner thighs. Finally, he took the jar and poured some over the tip of his semi-hard cock; watching as he felt it drip down to his base.

Trained ears picked up the sound of a door shutting. He was out of time! Quickly discarding the empty jar, he then called on Hyourinmaru's power over ice as he raised himself up slightly to lean against the black headboard just a bit. Ice enveloped is wrists; securing the arms spread above his head to the sturdy bed. The ice wouldn't melt and didn't dare sap the heat from his veins.

A slight creak gave knowledge to the door opening. Heart beat fast as a hummingbird, but Hitsugaya kept a calm face. Standing in the open doorway was the one _person_ who had ever been able to make desire flood his system; Ulquiorra.

Jade eyes widened in slight surprise at the sight set before him. Hair the color of frost and soft as freshly fallen snow was slightly mussed. Teal eyes pleading for his touch, softly burning cheeks, toned chest and abs rippling with want and covered in….._something_. His gaze wandered and took in his wrists covered in ice. Ulquiorra knew he wasn't really bound to his will because he controlled the ice that wrapped around his arms, but the image and the thought was enough to force his blood flow south.

Hitsugaya's little present was wreaking havoc on his mind. He was quickly losing the ability to think properly and it was all he could do not to jump him instantly. Instead he chose to tease his little Uke. Making sure he had his small love's attention; Ulquiorra slowly undid his jacket; revealing nothing but pale skin marked with his Espada tattoo underneath. The number four was just below and to the left of his hollow hole; its black angles leading the eye away from the gap in his sternum and to his chest plate.

He stretched his arms above his head; running them through his shoulder length, black hair as he did. Strong arms were slowly lowered to his hips, tracing the green lines under his eyes, the curve of his neck as it turned into shoulders and the ridges and contours of his muscled stomach and abs on their way down; lingering here and here. They found the knot in his black sash and loosened it so it hung on his hips teasingly.

His slited pupils dilated slightly as he watched Hitsugaya's cock harden further, saw him wither in want and heard him whimper in need. He kept up his slow pace as the sash fell to the ground and the tips of his fingers slipped under the edge of his white hakama. It slipped loose and fell further down with each purposely slow, agonizing step Ulquiorra took towards the foot of the bed.

Upon reaching it, he kicked off the fabric around his ankles and threw himself on the mattress. He crawled forward and licked the dark substance on Hitsugaya's right inner thigh. "Chocolate mixed with heavy cream." There was a smirk on his face as a blush reached his lovers snowy hair. Warm lips pecked soft ones before parting to let a hot, wet muscle out. Ulquiorra licked his partner's lips once and then dipped down to suck his neck.

After receiving the desired moans he moved on to lick the chocolaty cream off his chest; paying extra attention to his round rose buds and being sure to leave them hard and red. Once all of the rich, sugary treat on this chest was replaced by saliva, Ulquiorra moved back to his thighs. He made long, slow licks up both his thighs as his hands moved to grasp his ass. The teasingly hot tongue didn't stop until the flesh was thoroughly cleaned.

Eager lips attached themselves to his left hip and quickly sucked before doing the same to the right; cleaning it of his favorite dessert. By now they were both achingly hard and Hitsugaya was reduced to hard pants and drawn out moans as he accepted all the torturous pleasure. Slick fingers circled his entrance and as one slipped in, a soft mouth sucked some sugar off the tip of his cock and following the trail the treat made down to his base; leaving a continuous stream of mewls in its wake.

Hitsugaya's muscles tensed slightly as the second finger was added and they worked to stretch him with the promise of something more. The light drag of teeth across his length had him relaxed again in seconds and he barley even noted the third finger joining the rest. Ulquiorra gave one last hard suck before removing his fingers and covering lips with lips again. The short male, knowing it was to distract him from the pain his lover's size would cause, eagerly parted his lips and lost himself in the feel of his tongue sliding across another's; the taste of his own salty, sweet penis being transferred to his tongue.

There was a sting of pain, but it had been worse the first time and he knew it brought the promise of so much pleasure with it. He was sure to keep his muscles relaxed as Ulquiorra entered him to the hilt and waited patiently for him to adjust. He was always careful not to cause him anymore pain then necessary and was always sure to distract him as best he could.

The kiss broke when the captain rolled his hips, causing both men to moan. Slited green met dilated teal and the shock of soft white swayed as the head it was on nodded. It started with slow pulls in and out, but soon Hitsugaya was thrusting up to meet his Seme and moaning his want for more. Ulquiorra thrust out and slammed back into the tight hole surrounding his sensitive cock with such tight, heat he almost came from the sheer intensity of it all. He made sure to angle his hips just right and was rewarded for his effort with an exceptionally loud moan and the sharp arch of his lovers back as he hit his prostate.

Hitsugaya's hands were gripping the headboard as best they could as his legs tightened around Ulquiorra's lethal frame and his vision blurred; his mind becoming blank. Whines escaped his throat every time his prostate was intentionally missed and moaned gasps were torn from him every time the tip of his lovers cock struck dead-on and slowly dragged against it before pulling back out.

The tight coil in the pit of his stomach was beginning to tighten and Ulquiorra hadn't even touched him since he cleaned the chocolate cream off his hard, swollen penis. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he should worn Ulquiorra, but he couldn't find his voice and gave up quickly as his mouth was invaded with a searing kiss.

Ulquiorra's strong thrusts became uneven as he reached his limit, but he simply forced them to be harder. He wanted his love to come without a single touch from his hand; wanted him to spill hot come just from the pleasure of his cock pounding into him with such force he wouldn't be able to move the next day. He smiled at the thought of needing to take care of his partner the day after and pounded into the impossibly tight heat with renewed vigor.

A strangled cry that somehow managed to sound like _Ulquiorra_ was ripped from his throat as semen seeped from the tip of his slowly softening member, coating his stomach and his lover's chest as he unintentionally tightened even further around Ulquiorra 10 inch cock and the reason he had spent many mornings stuck in bed recently. The pounding didn't stop as Ulquiorra continued to enter him once, twice, three hard times before burying himself as deep as he could and releasing his own hot come into his little lover; coating his silken inner walls.

As their breathing slowed down slightly Ulquiorra pulled out, causing Hitsugaya to whimper, and laid on his side next to the one person he would never let go of. Strong arms wrapped around a small frame and Hitsugaya barley registered the kiss that was placed on his forehead or the sheet that was pulled over him. His eyes were heavy and he wasn't sure if it was a trick of exhaustion or not, but he responded anyway when he heard it. "I love you too."


End file.
